wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Party Animal/Gallery
Emperor Awesome has come to a planet to host one of his planet-ending parties, which literally destroys the planet. Sylvia has to try and stop him, also preventing a party-loving Wander from joining in on the fun. Emperor Awesome's Arrival S1e15a_The_Party_Animal_Opening_planet.jpg|Opening planet screenshot S1e15a Robots running around Wander.jpg|Town citizens panicking S1e15a_It's_horrible!.jpg|"It's horrible!" S1e15a_Emperor_Awesome_coming_in.jpg s1e15a Emperor Awesome entering town.jpg S1e15a_awsomes_car.jpg S1e15a_awsomes_car2.jpg s1e15a Emperor Awesome appears!.jpg|"That's right! It's me! Emperor Awesome! And I have great news for you nerds!" S1e15a_Emperor_Awesome_announces_his_plan.jpg|"I have chosen this planet for one of my famous planet ending parties!" s1e15a NOOOO!!!!!!!!.jpg|Town citizens screaming; "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" s1e15a Emperor Awesome continues announcing his plan.jpg|"I know you can't believe it, but it's true. This is happening! You're so lucky!" S1e15a_Vehicle_crashing_1.jpg S1e15a_Limo_falling.jpg S1e15a_Robots.jpg S1e15a_Emperor_Awesome_starting_the_party.jpg|"We're gonna be blastin' mad hot jams out our jam blasters!" S1e15a_Emperor_Awesome_starting_the_party_2.jpg S1e15a_Emperor_Awesome_starting_the_party_3.jpg S1e15a_And_the_best_part_is....jpg|"And the best part is,..." S1e15a_You're_all_invited..jpg|"...you're all invited." S1e15a_Fist_Fighters_emerge.jpg S1e15a_Fist_Fighters_emerge_2.jpg S1e15a_Fist_Fighters_emerge_3.jpg S1e15a_Fist_Fighters_emerge_4.jpg S1e15a_Fist_Fighters_emerge_5.jpg S1e15a_Fist_Fighters_emerge_6.jpg S1e15a_Fist_Fighters_emerge_7.jpg S1e15a_Fist_Fighters_emerge_8.jpg S1e15a_Fist_Fighters_emerge_9.jpg S1e15a Can't get in.jpg S1e15a Emperor Awesome, the Party Animal.jpg s1e15a Awesome takes off his cape.jpg s1e15a Awesome takes, having introduced himself.jpg S1e14a Title card.png s1e15a Let's Get Awesome 1.jpg s1e15a Let's Get Awesome 2.jpg s1e15a Let's Get Awesome 3.jpg s1e15a Let's Get Awesome 4.jpg s1e15a Let's Get Awesome 5.jpg s1e15a Let's Get Awesome 6.jpg s1e15a Let's Get Awesome 7.jpg s1e15a Let's Get Awesome 8.jpg s1e15a Let's Get Awesome 9.jpg s1e15a Let's Get Awesome 10.jpg s1e15a Let's Get Awesome 11.jpg s1e15a Let's Get Awesome 12.jpg s1e15a Let's Get Awesome 13.jpg S1e15a_Windows_breaking_1.jpg S1e15a_Windows_breaking_2.jpg S1e15a_Windows_breaking_3.jpg Wander Can't Join the Fun S1e15a_Sylvia_during_the_camera_transition.jpg S1e15a_Sylvia;_'Oh,_this_is_not_good'.jpg|"Oh, this is not good" s1e15a Sylvia; 'Flarping idiot...'.jpg|"...Flarping idiot..." s1e15a Sylvia; 'Keeps partying...'.jpg|"...Keeps partying..." s1e15a Sylvia; 'Like there's no tomorrow,'.jpg|"...Like there's no tomorrow,..." s1e15a Sylvia; 'Literally be'.jpg|"...Literally be..." s1e15a Sylvia; 'No tomorrow'.jpg|"...No tomorrow!" s1e15a Sylvia; 'Come on, Wander'.jpg|"Come on, Wander. We gotta pull the plug on this party!" s1e15a Sylvia looking at Wander dancing.jpg S1e15a Sylvia notices Wander dancing.jpg S1e15a Wander entranced.jpg S1e15a Wander entranced 2.jpg s1e15a Sylvia yelling at Wander.jpg S1e15a Wander beatboxing.jpg S1e15a Sylvia snaps her fingers.jpg s1e15a Wander levitating 1.jpg s1e15a Wander levitating 2.jpg s1e15a Wander levitating 3.jpg s1e15a Wander levitating 4.jpg s1e15a Wander levitating 5.jpg s1e15a Wander levitating 6.jpg s1e15a Wander levitating 7.jpg s1e15a Sylvia grabs Wander 1.jpg|Sylvia grabbing Wander while he's trying to get on the stage with Emperor Awesome s1e15a Sylvia grabs Wander 2.jpg s1e15a Sylvia slams Wander.jpg s1e15a Sylvia; 'Wander, I know you love parties and hate party poopers...'.jpg|"Wander, I know you love parties and hate party poopers,..." s1e15a Sylvia; 'But this is a bad party, it deserves to be pooped on.'.jpg|"...But this is a bad party. It deserves to be pooped on." s1e15a Sylvia; 'You got me'.jpg|"You got me?!" s1e15a Wander nods his head.jpg s1e15a Sylvia zoomed in.jpg Trying to Get In S1e14a_Sylvia_planning_to_end_Awesome's_party_1.jpg s1e14a Sylvia planning to end Awesome's party 2.jpg s1e14a Sylvia planning to end Awesome's party 3.jpg S1e14a Emperor Awesome dancing from Sylvia's perspective.jpg s1e14a Sylvia planning to end Awesome's party 5.jpg s1e14a Sylvia dressed differently.jpg|"Is this what you want? Huh?" S1e14a_Sylvia_“Is_it”.png|"Is it?" s1e14a Knucklehead letting Sylvia pass through.jpg Sneaking Through the Audience Sylvia Meets Awesome Onstage S1e15a_Don't_wear_yourself_out_B,_cause_we're_just_gettin'_started.jpg S1e14a Emperor Awesome "Boo-ya!".jpg|"Boo-ya!" Wait....JPG My party senses are tingling.JPG Wander joins the party.JPG Hey whats with the furball.JPG The Dance Competition S1e14a_Emperor_Awesome_dancing.jpg Emperor Awesome.PNG S1e14a Emperor Awesome dancing during Dance Competition.jpg Lets see you do better.JPG I can try.JPG He did it better.JPG S1e15a Awesome looks at Wander angrily.png S1e14a_Wander_starting_to_dance.jpg S1e14a_Wander_rolling_his_hat.jpg S1e14a_Wander_dancing_7.jpg S1e14a_Wander_dancing_8.jpg S1e14a_Wander_dancing_3.jpg S1e14a_Wander_dancing_5.jpg S1e14a_Wander_dancing_2.jpg S1e14a_Wander_dancing_4.jpg S1e14a_Wander_dancing_9.jpg S1e14a_Wander_jumping_into_his_hat.jpg S1e14a_Wander_rolling_his_hat._2jpg.jpg S1e14a_Wander.jpg S1e14a_Wander_''Oh_do_you_know_this_one''.jpg S1e14a_Wander_dancing_to_different_music.jpg S1e14a_Wander_dancing_10.jpg S1e14a_Wander_dancing_11.jpg S1e14a_Wander_dancing_12.jpg The Party is Over S1e15a_Emperor_Awesome_stops_the_party.jpg|"Hey, losers! Listen up! History's been made today! For the first time ever, I've found a planet too lame for me to party on!" S1e14a Big mess.jpg End Credits S1e14a_Animatics_1.jpg S1e14a_Animatics_2.jpg S1e14a_Animatics_3.jpg S1e14a_Animatics_4.jpg S1e14a_Animatics_5.jpg S1e14a_Animatics_6.jpg S1e14a_Animatics_7.jpg S1e14a_Animatics_8.jpg S1e14a_Animatics_9.jpg S1e14a_Animatics_10.jpg S1e14a_Animatics_11.jpg To return to the episode summary for " ", click here. Category:Episode galleries Category:Galleries